Noticias
by Sweet Flair
Summary: - ¿Qué pasó? - Le pregunté aún aferrada a él, con un miedo terrible a perderlo, un miedo que jamás antes había sentido." La historia muestra la vida humana de Alec & Jane, un casamiento arreglado lo que proboca celos y miedos a Jane.


Antes que nada admito que: Los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi persona (A) le pertenecen un Sthepenie Meyer.

La historia muestra la vida humana de Alec & Jane, un casamiento arreglado lo que hace sentir celos a Jane

También admito que este fic va dedicado a _mi_ Alec, soy mi novio nn al que amo mucho y dice que _su_ Jane.

Mi primer Fan Fic, Así que soy nueva en esto uu espero comprencion y apoyo de su parte (: Espero que sea de su agrado n.n '

* * *

Noticias.  
Por: Jane A. Vulturi

A pasos de la casa había un pequeño bosque, me encantaba jugar allí, pero junto a Alec y él no se encontraba, me dolía no estar con él, Alec era mi hermano, mi amigo y mi confidente, porque él, sólo él me entendía sin decir palabras.  
Había escuchado a nuestros padres hablar del matrimonio, nos deberíamos desposar con hijos de nobles para sobrevivir, para salir de la miseria que nos inundaba, no deseaba aquello, no lo quería no soportaría ver a Alec con una maldita noble, no quería, no deseaba compartirlo. Egoísta, mezquina, terca, ilusa, así era mi comportamiento, la parte racional de mi cerebro me lo advertía, me decía: _'Jane, Alec no siempre estará contigo, algún día él se casará, quiera o no y deberás apoyarlo en su decisión'._ Pero, ese día era hoy, hoy él iba a conocer a su esposa, una chica de nuestra edad según nuestros padres una bella chica que sus padres debían desposar para recibir una fortuna, si lo conseguían le darían a mi familia grandes ganancias.

Me senté en el suelo, recargando mi espalda en un árbol, cerrando los ojos para no llorar la pérdida que habría si Alec se marchaba, mi corazón palpitaba de forma rápida a medida que sentía el trote de Alec, había llegado la pérdida sería inevitable, cuando conociera a mi cuñada la mataría, sólo ese pensamiento se me venía a la mente, abrí los ojos al sentir que llegaba a mi lado, me paré y lo abrasé como si esta fuera la última vez que lo viera.  
- ¿Qué pasó? - Le pregunté aún aferrada a él, con un miedo terrible a perderlo, un miedo que jamás antes había sentido.

Tragué saliva, no deseaba saber una respuesta afirmativa, mi voz era apenas audible y se notaba que se rompería en cualquier momento.  
- ¿Cuándo? - él sabía que me refería a cuando sería aquella boda, cuando se tendría que ir a vivir al pueblo vecino, donde nadie sabía de su habilidad y donde estaría a salvo, si es que los aldeanos no deseaban matarnos primero.

No respondió, guardó silencio, una mala señal, simplemente me abrazó, sentí unas cálidas lágrimas rozar mis hombros, eso me destrozó por completo, lloré en silencio abrazándolo, como si fuera el último día que lo vería.  
- ¿Cuándo? - Repetí tratando que la voz no se me quebrara pero me fue imposible aguantar las lágrimas.

Se separó y me tomó de los hombros, me miró tiernamente, como siempre lo hacía para calmarme y me sonrió de la forma que sólo él solía hacerlo logrando, como siempre, su objetivo: Calmarme.  
- Hermana jamás te abandonaré, te lo juro. - Un juramento, él jamás faltaba a su palabra, pero aún así tenía dudas, jamás podría estar junto a él como otra cosa que no fuera hermanos. Hermanos, habían veces en las que me gustaría volver a nacer y no ser su hermana, no es que estuviera desagradeciendo aquello pero, aquel título me impedía estar con él.  
- Siempre seré tuyo, solamente tuyo Jane. – Susurró a mi oído, apegando sus labios a él, haciéndome estremecer y provocando que mi corazón latiera a un ritmo acelerado. Me sacó de mis pensamientos, como era de esperar, con sus acciones, sus labios secaron mis lágrimas con pequeños besos en mis mejillas, donde por cada contacto sentía que la sangre subía y se acumulaba en éstas.

Miró el cielo, estaba oscuro, el viento que corría era fresco y frío, se alejó de mí tomando mi mano, con una sonrisa que sólo me daba a mí.- Jane, debemos volver. - Su voz era suave, llena de cariño, pero no respondió a mi pregunta inicial y eso me preocupaba, su marcha se aproximaba, mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba, lo abrasé dudándolo en un principio y él rió divertido por mi acción. Al llegar las risas cesaron mostrando como siempre in-expresión y frialdad, hacia los demás.

Comió y yo lo observé, sin tomar nada de once, nuestros padres conversaban sobre el matrimonio de Alec, se efectuaría dentro de menos de una semana, apreté mis puños por debajo de la mesa, mientras ellos idolatraban a la chica, mi madre anunció que únicamente faltaba yo por desposarme, una idea aterradora que hizo que la piel se me erizara. Sin soportar más el tema me paré de la mesa, dejando que se perdiera mi alimento, corrí a la pieza que compartía con Alec y me recosté boca abajo en mi cama, aguantando las lágrimas. Sentí sus inconfundibles pasos, y noté cómo su cuerpo hacía presión en el lecho y pude sentir sus manos en mi cabello, acariciándolo como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba triste, animándome en silencio, sentí como mi nombre salía de forma especial de sus labios. Ambos sabíamos que todo esto estaba mal, una razón más para ir al infierno, que este sentimiento que nos carcomía por dentro no podía ser, se mantenía en silencio yo mientras sollozaba.

-Jane, ¿debo repetirte que soy sólo tuyo?- Preguntó, tomando mis mejillas entre sus manos, para sin pensarlo dos veces besarme de forma tierna, sentí un revoltijo de emociones en ese momento, me fue inevitable corresponderle, con la misma dulzura, se separó de mí y sonrió, soltando una risita.- ¿Sabes qué lo que me haces sentir por ti está mal?

Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, mientras me movía para que él se recostara a mi lado como muchas veces antes, él sabía lo que ocurriría ahora y a regañadientes se negó.- Jane, nuestros padres están a pasos de distancia pueden oírnos.

-Alec, no haremos nada malo y lo sabes.- Reí divertida, mientras nos cubríamos con la sábana. Ahí, en la oscuridad, con mis dedos palpé sus labios, para besarlos, sentí como soltaba una pequeña risa por el juego que teníamos. Lo besé y mi hermano correspondió, lo abrasé y Alec me apegó más a él correspondiendo a mi beso, ambos sonreímos divertidos- Siempre tuya Alec.- Musité dándole el último beso para destaparnos y separarnos.

Volvimos a reír y él tomó mi mano de forma cómplice, como siempre para besar mi mejilla y de paso susurrarme con dulzura.- Si me caso, sería contigo. Hermana, sabes que a mi "novia" le podría dar una parálisis en el altar.- Me guiñó el ojo con emoción y complicidad.

-O podría tener alucinaciones de dolor.- Ambos reímos por aquellos malévolos planes que nos surgieron, ambos evitaríamos las bodas arregladas por nuestros progenitores, porque ambos sentíamos un amor verdadero y mutuo.


End file.
